


a song for you

by aerliae



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Sort Of, djeeta is tired, how to tag, no caps bc Aesthetic, primal beasts fall in love, serenade her too, stars are a means of enchanting ur crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerliae/pseuds/aerliae
Summary: djeeta is very tired and europa wants to help





	a song for you

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread lol. just wrote it and threw it on here. sorry for mistakes in advance:(

“let me show you something” is all europa says when djeeta comes back one evening from a particularly difficult mission. exhausted and hungry, djeeta went to stuff herself with delicious food from the kitchen of the grandcypher with the rest of the members that went with her. the five people fell asleep right at the dinner table in various states of snoring. djeeta herself sighed with contentment and sauntered up the floor to her room. it was as she was approaching her room that djeeta almost walks into a door as europa opens it.

 

“you’re back, captain,” europa greets her with a pleasant smile.

 

“i’m back,” djeeta replies, voice soft, too tired to respond with her usual vigor. djeeta walks around the door to move past it. she remembered during dinner that she still has to look over some official letters from governments from all over the skydom, some from kingdoms that sent friendly letters to keep in touch and others as thanks for the assistances recently. it’s something that djeeta wants to put off right now, but the ship is going to stop at a small trading island for supplies in the early morning and it’s going to be a rush because the island they’re going to after that (for another urgent mission) is on the edge of the skydom and it will take a many day journey to reach, and by then the time for the letters to reach the recipients will take thrice the time than if djeeta just finishes it tonight. so. 

 

europa holds her hand up in front of djeeta, gesturing her to stop. djeeta pauses and turns back to europa and europa goes, “let me show you something.”

 

djeeta doesn’t really want to read the letters right now anyways. she easily complies when europa gently takes her wrist and tugs her into the room. djeeta closes the door behind her. it clicks softly.

 

“stay there.”

 

europa’s touch is gone, leaving djeeta in the middle of the room. the moonlight washing into the wooden quarters is swept away into nothing by the thick cotton curtains europa pulls across the window.

 

it is dark.

 

djeeta listens to europa’s light footsteps as she returns next to djeeta. not a single board creaks. only the quiet breeze as the ship flies through the sky, and her heartbeat, and europa’s gentle soothing voice as she begins a song.

 

a hum vibrates through the air. a silent pop as a small dot of light gleams into existence. and another, and another, until suddenly an ocean-blue glow illuminates everything in djeeta’s eyes. little stars dancing together between europa’s curved hands. pleiades, orion, perseus spiral around each other. djeeta continues to murmur the names of constellations as they spiral around.

 

djeeta doesn’t recognize the melody europa sings. it’s not anything she’s heard before. before djeeta can completely snap out of her entrancement, she feels the exhaustion lift away from her eyes, then her shoulders to her back to her hands and legs and her mind clears as it all happens and _oh,_ europa is using a revitalization spell on her.

 

europa stops after a bit, finishing up a third chorus. the stars stay though, floating as they were, and djeeta whispers, “that was beautiful,” and, “thank you.”

 

europa lets out a hum and says just as quietly, “i’m glad you liked it.” and reaches past the stars. djeeta senses what europa is trying to do, so she holds up her own and they just hold hands like that for a while, the whole galaxy in between them.

 

djeeta breaks the content silence with a little “hey.” she meets europa’s eyes, and says, feeling a little brave, ”i’m glad i met you.” her face and neck flushes instantly the next moment and ducks her head, feeling regretful at her sudden confession.

 

she feels europa squeeze her hands which turned kind of clammy, gently.

 

“i feel the same way.”

 

the primal beast leans in, face close, closer—

 

—djeeta feels softness on her lips. surprise jumps within her chest, but fondess and warmth overtakes it quickly. she closes her eyes and leans forward, presses up with a spreading smile. her cheeks are red for a different reason now.

 

the stars dance in celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in years. i hope it’s good enough


End file.
